Fry Hard
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: AU. Renowned chefs(or wanna-be chefs...) from around the world are invited to a special cook-off on the secluded island of Parsley Paradise. But the contestants are disappearing, one by one. (Featuring cooks from different animeshows.)
1. Collecting Culinary Creators

Fry Hard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any characters, people or products already previously owned. The only property of mine featured in this fic are the original characters, original products and the island.  
  
Summary: AU. Renowned chefs(or wanna-be chefs...) from around the world are invited to a special cook-off on the secluded island of Parsley Paradise. But the contestants are disappearing, one by one. (Featuring cooks from different anime/shows.)  
  
Warning: Rated for later language, violence and murder scenes.  
  
Main Characters featured in this fic are as follows:  
  
Chef's name-anime/show  
  
Pan Uten- (original character)  
  
Rachel(aka Ran)- Case Closed/Detective Conan  
  
Tohru Honda- Fruits Basket  
  
Jet Black- Cowboy Bebop  
  
Emeril- Live With Emeril  
  
Cherry- Saber Marionette J  
  
Risa Harada- D.N.Angel  
  
Takeshi Saehara- D.N.Angel  
  
Kagome Higurashi- InuYasha  
  
Brock- Pokemon  
  
Kaoru- Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Martha Stewart- Martha Stewart Living  
  
Chapter one: Collecting Culinary Creators  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Martha Stewart delicately opened the pale pink envelope, extracting the invitation inside. The white piece of paper was decorated with little tulips and rose petals dancing around the words.  
  
"'Ms. Stewart," she read to herself, "you are invited to the beautiful, secluded island of Parsley Paradise where a fabulous cook-off with stupendous chefs from around the world will be hosted. Please go to dock #96 at 8:00 PM on the 13th of July, friday, if you wish to attend. We await your arrival.' Hmm, sounds absolutely delicious!"  
  
She hurried to her well-decorated room to start packing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Himura Kenshin held the small light blue envelope in his hand as he searched for Kaoru in the yard. She was hanging clothing up to dry, when the red-head samurai found her.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru. There's a letter addressed to you." Kenshin said, handing the young woman the envelope.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin." Kaoru replied, opening the letter and reading the invitation to herself. "Hmmm."  
  
Kenshin, trying to remain polite, waited quietly for Kaoru to explain.  
  
"Kenshin, this invitation says I'm invited to a cook-off on an island! Isn't that great?" Kaoru laughed.  
  
"Yes, it is, Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin replied with a smile.  
  
"Who would invite you to a place full of chefs? You can't cook." Yahiko, sneaking up behind Kaoru and reading the invite, asked with a smirk.  
  
"Why you!" Kaoru took a swing at the small boy, missing as he ducked and ran away, taunting her all the while. "You're lucky I have to go pack, Yahiko, or you'd be dead!" She yelled as she headed toward her room to prepare.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
At a Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy handed Brock a dark orange envelope. "This came for you." She said with a smile.  
  
Brock, for once more interested in something other than the pink- haired nurse, opened the letter. A small hologram of a dancing Raichu appeared. The hologram began to talk, "Mr. Brock, you are invited to the beautiful, secluded island of Parsley Paradise where a fabulous cook-off with stupendous chefs from around the world will be hosted. Please go to dock #96 at 8:00 PM on the 13th of July, friday, if you wish to attend. We await your arrival." The Raichu disappeared.  
  
Ash peered over Brock's shoulder, trying to get a good view of the card, "Are you going to go, Brock?"  
  
"Of course I am. Having the title of World's Greatest Chef could help my reputation, and that can aid my goal of becoming a Pokemon Breeder." Brock replied.  
  
Nurse Joy smiled, "Then you should head to the docks, they're a good way off, and tomorrow is Friday."  
  
"Right! Thanks, Nurse Joy. See ya, guys!" Brock called, hurrying out of the Pokemon Center in the direction of the docks.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" Sota, Kagome's younger brother, called through the house, "Kagome!" Still silence. Sota sighed to himself. "All right then Kagome, I'll just throw out this letter from a secret admirer!"  
  
He smiled as Kagome pulled open her bedroom door, "Secret admirer? Really?" She snatched the letter from Sota's hands.  
  
"I don't know. It just has your name on it." Sota replied, strolling off to find some form of entertainment.  
  
Kagome ripped open the green envelope hastily, reading the invitation inside over twice. "Wow, 'stupendous chefs'. They think I'm a great chef! Awesome!" She ran into her room, yelling to Sota as she went, "Sota, I'm going on a trip! If InuYasha comes looking for me, tell him I'll be back in a few days!"  
  
Kagome scanned her room, "Okay, what will I need?" She began packing anything she believed would be required; completely ignoring the huge pile of unfinished school work.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inspector Saehara picked up the stack of mail on the floor, "Hmm, bill, bill, bill, bill, huh? A letter for Takeshi?" He inspected the brown envelope. "Takeshi! You've got mail!"  
  
Takeshi emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a pot of soup, "I do?" He set the pot on the table, taking the envelope from his father. "Wonder who it's from."  
  
"Open it and find out." Saehara muttered.  
  
Takeshi ripped open the envelope, scanning over the letter, "I've been invited to an island for a cook-off with other chefs." He grinned, "I'm going! This is so awesome!"  
  
Saehara, occupying himself with eating the soup straight from the pot, shrugged, "Suit yourself."  
  
"Cool!" Takeshi raced into his room to prepare for tomorrow's trip.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Risa Harada sat in the living room, watching the news in hopes of seeing more images of the handsome Phantom Thief Dark.  
  
"Hey, Risa. You have a letter." Riku, Risa's twin sister, said. She frowned, waving a hand in front of Risa's face, "Earth to Risa. You have a letter!"  
  
Risa looked up, "Huh? Letter? Let me see." She held out her hand. Riku sighed and placed the white-blue envelope in her sister's hand.  
  
Risa examined the envelope for a moment before tearing it open carefully and pulling out the invite. She read the letter out loud for Riku's benefit, "'Ms. Risa Harada, you are invited to the beautiful, secluded island of Parsley Paradise where a fabulous cook-off with stupendous chefs from around the world will be hosted. Please go to dock #96 at 8:00 PM on the 13th of July, friday, if you wish to attend. We await your arrival.' Wow, I really must be a good cook if they invited me!"  
  
Riku rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, yea sure."  
  
Risa ignored her sister, climbing to her feet and hurrying into her room, "I've got to pack..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Cherry!! Looky Cherry!" Lime, the ever energetic marionette, called as she danced around with a rosey pink envelope.  
  
Cherry entered from the kitchen wiping flour from her pale pink kimono, "What is it, Lime?"  
  
"A letter!" Lime replied, still dancing.  
  
Cherry blinked, "For who?"  
  
Lime grinned, "You!" The blue-haired girl handed Cherry the envelope. "Read it!"  
  
Cherry looked at the envelope, "I've never recieved a letter before. How exciting." She delicately peeled the envelope open, pulling out the invitation within. She read over the letter, blushing. "Oh my, I did not realize anyone believed I was a good cook."  
  
"Of course you're a good cook, Cherry." Otaru said as he entered the apartment.  
  
Cherry blushed even more, "Thank you, Otaru."  
  
"Otaru! Cherry is going to an island to be the best chef ever!" Lime announced after reading the letter.  
  
Otaru blinked, looking at Cherry, "Really?"  
  
Cherry bowed slightly, "If you will allow me, Otaru."  
  
"Sure! You go prove to everyone that you're the best, Cherry." Otaru said, giving the marionette a thumbs up.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Otaru!" Cherry said, hugging the young man.  
  
Otaru laughed, "No problem, you deserve a trip. Now, go pack whatever you need."  
  
"Yes, of course." Cherry bowed again, "Thank you." She left the room, Lime right behind her,determined to help with the packing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"And that's a rap! Great job out there, Emeril." the director said as the cameramen turned off their cameras and ceased to film Emeril's show.  
  
A young red-haired girl with glasses appeared on the set, holding a clipboard and envelope, "Emeril, sir. There's a letter for you." She held out the white envelope.  
  
Emeril took the envelope, tearing it open and scanning over the invitation.  
  
The director walked up to Emeril, "What does it say? More fan mail?"  
  
Emeril raised an eyebrow, "I've been invited to a cook-off against other world-renowned cooks. I leave for the island tomorrow."  
  
The director frowned, "You're going to go?"  
  
"Of course, " Emeril replied, "I must prove to everyone that I am the greatest chef in the world."  
  
"Then take this." The director handed Emeril a small camcorder, "You can pay someone to tape you as the contest takes place, we can turn it into a mutlipart episodes."  
  
Emeril nodded, "I will be the greatest chef that ever lived."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Jet has mail, Jet has mail!" Edward, seated in front of her high- tech laptop, sang happily.  
  
Jet looked up from feeding his Welsh corgi, Ein, "From who, Ed?"  
  
"Ed doesn't know. There's no sender name." Ed replied, dancing over to Jet to show him the email.  
  
Jet read the email aloud, "'Mr. Black, you are invited to the beautiful, secluded island of Parsley Paradise(located on Earth) where a fabulous cook-off with stupendous chefs from around the world will be hosted. Please go to dock #96 at 8:00 PM on the 13th of July, friday, if you wish to attend. We await your arrival.' Ed, where is this dock #96?"  
  
Edward grinned as she typed rapidly on the laptop, "It is near Tokyo!"  
  
"So, you going?" Spike asked, leaning against the doorway while smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Yea. Can you take care of yourself while I'm gone?" Jet asked with a small smile.  
  
"Of course, " Spike replied, "just make sure the shower is working, so Ms. Wandering-Gypsy won't bug me about it."  
  
Jet laughed. "I will, as soon as I'm done packing." He climbed to his feet and headed to his room, Ein waddling behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Tohruuuuu-kuuuuun! You have a letter!" Shigure called in a sing-song voice as he hopped into the kitchen.  
  
Tohru looked up from the onigiri she was making, "I do?"  
  
"MmmHmm." Shigure replied, wearing a grin as he presented the pale green envelope.  
  
The young blonde girl excepted the envelope. She opened it slowly, causing Shigure to bounce around in anticipation.  
  
"For someone who's in his thirties, you act like you're six, Shigure." Kyo remarked as he passed through the kitchen on his way outside, not taking notice of the envelope Tohru held.  
  
Tohru, having finally opened the letter, read it aloud, "'Ms. Honda, you are invited to the beautiful, secluded island of Parsley Paradise where a fabulous cook-off with stupendous chefs from around the world will be hosted. Please go to dock #96 at 8:00 PM on the 13th of July, friday, if you wish to attend. We await your arrival.' Oh, I couldn't possibly go."  
  
"Why not, Tohru-kun? Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and I can fend for ourselves for a few days. Take a vacation, you deserve it." Shigure said, smiling reassuringly at Tohru.  
  
"Really, Shigure-san? I can go? You wouldn't mind?" Tohru asked breathlessly.  
  
"Not at all." The raven-haired man replied, waving his hand at Tohru, "You run along and pack, okay? Don't worry about us."  
  
"Thank you!" Tohru said as she hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Rachel, you have a letter." Conan said as he walked the kitchen, holding the blue envelope in his small hands.  
  
"Let me see, Conan." Rachel said, taking the envelope from the boy. "Hmm, it has no return address."  
  
Conan blinked, scratching his head, "That's weird."  
  
Rachel shrugged as she pulled the letter out, "Yea. Well, it says 'Ms. Moore, you are invited to the beautiful, secluded island of Parsley Paradise where a fabulous cook-off with stupendous chefs from around the world will be hosted. Please go to dock #96 at 8:00 PM on the 13th of July, friday, if you wish to attend. We await your arrival.'"  
  
Rachel's father, detective Richard, entered the kitchen as she finished reading the invitation, "You're actually going?"  
  
"Yes, dad. It would be fun." Rachel replied, smiling as she looked down at the letter.  
  
Richard frowned, "You're going to leave me to take care of Conan? I'm not a babysitter, you know."  
  
Conan glared at Richard, muttering under his breath, "I'm not a baby, you know."  
  
Rachel glanced at her father, "Of course not. Don't worry dad, I'll take Conan with me." She smiled down at Conan, "I bet they wouldn't mind if I brought you along, Conan. I doubt they'll even notice a little kid." She laughed as Conan cheered with joy. Richard sighed with relief as Rachel ushered Conan out of the kitchen to go pack.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Date: July 13th, Friday  
  
A young silver-haired girl stood at the end of a long wooden dock, bright blue eyes focused on the thick swirling fog. She looked like any other girl if one excluded the fact that she had wolf-like ears rather than normal ears and four long, fluffy white fox-tails. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans and a white trench coat, with a pair of dark sunglasses on despite the fact that it was night time and it was foggy. She also had a communication headset on, which she was currently talking into.  
  
"No, none have arrived yet. But it is only 7:45. I believe the first guest is here. MoonShadow over and out." The sound of an approaching car could be heard.  
  
A van pulled up at the beginning of the dock and a young girl and small boy climbed out, each carrying a bag of luggage. Both waved at the car as it pulled away.  
  
The silver-haired girl strode up to the pair, "Greetings, I am Tsuki Aisutai. You must be Ms. Rachel." Tsuki smiled warmly.  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yes, I'm Rachel. And this is Conan." She suddenly looked worried, "Is it okay that I brought him?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Tsuki said, smiling down at Conan, "I highly doubt Pan will mind you on the island. She absolutely loves kids." She suddenly looked to her left as the sound of footsteps approached.  
  
Brock appeared out of the fog, "Hello. I hope I'm at the right place. This is dock #96, right?"  
  
Tsuki nodded. "Yes. I am glad you could make it Brock." She looked at the three guests, "If you don't mind, please wait on the dock for the other guests."  
  
Two more cars crawled up the path to the dock. Out of the smaller blue car stepped Tohru Honda, accompanied with the loud farewells of the Sohma's. From the large silver and gold--and rather futuristic--car came Cherry.  
  
"Thank you, Hanajima." Cherry called as the large car pulled away.  
  
Tohru waved merrily as the Sohma's car disappeared into the fog.  
  
"Welcome, Cherry and Tohru. Please stand with the other guests for a few moments." Tsuki said, bowing slightly to the pair, who bowed respectfully in response.  
  
Rachel smiled a welcome to the two girls, Brock offered a hand in a friendly handshake.  
  
A large patch of fog was blown away as a strange silver aircraft descended from the sky. As its whirring engine grew silent, the aircraft landed softly on the ground and out climbed Jet Black, Ein tucked under one arm.  
  
"Greetings, Mr. Black. So glad you made it. Only a few more guests are to arrive, so please wait at the docks." Tsuki greeted, directing Jet with a simple hand gesture.  
  
Jet nodded, "I am glad to be here. You don't mind that I brought my dog, do you?" He glanced down at Ein.  
  
"Not at all. Dogs are quite welcome." Tsuki responded.  
  
Jet smiled, setting Ein on the ground as he strode over to the other guests. He waved at the guests, who each waved back. Ein found Conan to be a wonderful source of ear-scratches and pats.  
  
The blinding headlights of an enormous vehicle penetrated the fog as a large bus pulled up. With a hiss it came to a stop, its doors swining open to allow Kagome, Risa and Takeshi a chance to climb off. All three looked a bit nervous as they walked up to Tsuki.  
  
Tsuki watched the three approach slowly. "Hello. Pleased all three of you could make it. Please stand to one side. I believe I here another one of our guests now." She turned as Kaoru emerged from the fog, accompanied by the tall Sano and not-so-tall Kenshin.  
  
"Am I late?" Kaoru asked anxiously.  
  
"No, no. It is 7:56. You are on time." Tsuki replied, smiling as Kaoru sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh, good. Okay, Kenshin, Sano, you can go home now. Thank you for escorting me." Kaoru said, smiling a thanks at the two men.  
  
"My pleasure, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied with a nod as he turned away, Sano behind him.  
  
"Seeya, Missy." Sano said, waving slightly.  
  
"Bye!" Kaoru called as the pair became invisible in the fog.  
  
Tsuki's wolf-ears twitched, "I hear our final guests."  
  
Just as she said this, two long black limos crept up the path, coming to a halt before Tsuki. Both limos' doors opened. Emeril stepped out of the first carrying two large suitcases. Martha stepped out of the second with a young man--he was carrying five large pink suitcases.  
  
Without any words of greeting, Tsuki gestured for the two to stand with the other guests.  
  
As the limo's pulled away, Tsuki stood before the eleven guests. She waited another moment before clearing her throat and speaking. "As you all know, you've been invited here tonight to go to the island of Parsley Paradise. Once there, a cooking tournament will be held to determine who is the world's greatest chef. There will be twelve contestants. The twelfth chef is the one who organize this entire thing, Pan Uten. Now, do you have any questions?"  
  
Everyone present held up their hand. Tsuki's ears drooped, "Is it the ears and tails?" She recieved nods to confirm her guess. "I figured you would ask about that. As it is, I am a wolf demon, therefore I have the ears and tail--or tails for this matter--of my demon animal. And, for your information, demons are quite dangerous but we are not evil, vicious or bloodthristy. As a matter of fact, Pan Uten is a demon as well. A fox demon to be exact. Do not be surprised when you see any crew members with animal tails and ears. Most of us are demons. Now that that's taken care of, any other questions?"  
  
Kagome raised her hand, "Uh, yes. How long will this contest take?"  
  
Tsuki looked over her sunglasses at the girl, "That is yet to be determined." She looked past the group to the end of the dock, "Our transportation has arrived. Please follow me." She led the guests to a large white cruise ship that had not been there earlier. Tsuki gestured to the ramp leading up to the ship's entrance, "Please go aboard. We will set out to Parsley Paradise in a moment."  
  
The guests filed up the ramp and into the well lit main room of the ship. Tables were set up all around with large arrays of food.  
  
Tsuki walked past the guests to a door labeled 'Crew Only', she glanced back at the eleven people, "Help yourselves to the banquet. If you need anything, one of the crew members can assist you. Oh, and most of the crew are demons." She disappeared inside the door.  
  
"They sure are hospitable." Rachel said as she picked up and dinner plate and began piling food on it.  
  
The others followed her example and made their own meals.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Tsuki sat in a metal chair before a large control panel. The entire wall in front of her was made of television screens with images of the guests in the dining hall, empty corridors, the engine room, and cabins. Also in the room were two young female demons.  
  
The first demon had her eyes locked on the screens as she typed away on the control panel. She constantly brushed tufts of black hair from her face, her white-tipped black wolf ears twitched occasionally. Her bushy black tail was wrapped around her feet. She was dressed in the white robes of a medic.  
  
The second demon was leaning back in her chair while eating a popsicle, her eyelids were drooped. She ignored the locks of red-orange hair as they hung in her face. Her small brown squirrel ears were perked forward, showing she was, in actuality, quite alert. Her huge squirrel tail swished back and forth in relative boredom. She was dressed in a black tanktop and blue jeans.  
  
Tsuki glanced at the squirrel demon, "Spork, has Pan contacted you yet?"  
  
Spork sat up, blinking, "Don't use our names. Use the nifty codenames Sou-chan, err BlackSun, gave us!"  
  
Tsuki sighed, "All right, SpoonForkHybrid,has SkilletQueen contacted you yet?"  
  
The squirrel demon grinned, "Yup. She wanted to know if all the guests arrived and if everything was going according the schedule. I told her yes."  
  
Tsuki nodded, turning to the other demon, "Roha-" She sighed when Spork made a 'tsk-tsk' sound, "I mean, Winter'sLittleNurse, is everything working properly?"  
  
Roha looked up from the control panel, "Yes, everything is working with 100% efficiency. We'll should be at the island by 9:00 PM." She frowned, an ear twitching irritably, "And please don't call me by my codename. I can't believe Sou-sama gave me that name!" She began to mutter darkly about some lecher.  
  
Tsuki chuckled, leaning back into her chair with a satisfied smirk, "Perfect. Pan's plan is working perfectly..."  
  
=========================== End of Chapter One 


	2. Hentai, Hanyou, Hotels and Hot Springs

Fry Hard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any characters, people or products already previously owned. The only property of mine featured in this fic are the original characters, original products and the island.  
  
Summary: AU. Renowned chefs(or wanna-be chefs...) from around the world are invited to a special cook-off on the secluded island of Parsley Paradise. But the contestants are disappearing, one by one. (Featuring cooks from different anime/shows.)  
  
Warning: Rated for language, violence, and sexual suggestions.  
  
Main Characters featured in this fic are as follows:  
  
Chef's name-anime/show  
  
Pan Uten- (original character)  
  
Rachel(aka Ran)- Case Closed/Detective Conan  
  
Tohru Honda- Fruits Basket  
  
Jet Black- Cowboy Bebop  
  
Emeril- Live With Emeril  
  
Cherry- Saber Marionette J  
  
Risa Harada- D.N.Angel-  
  
Takeshi Saehara- D.N.Angel  
  
Kagome Higurashi- InuYasha  
  
Brock- Pokemon  
  
Kaoru- Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Martha Stewart- Martha Stewart Living  
  
The Other Characters Featured In This Story (It is not necessary that you actually memorize any of this, or read it for that matter, the list is just for your conveniece and information, seeing as there are a large number of original characters.):  
  
Tsuki Aisutai- 17. Female wolf demon. White hair, blue eyes. Complete split personality; sometimes cheerful, other times dead serious. Sou is her boyfriend. Touji is her older brother. Works as a judge and head of security.  
  
Touji Aisutai- 23. Male wolf demon. Black hair, gray eyes. Lecherous, intelligent and a skilled writer, has a way with words. He is always after Roha, but she constantly turns him down. Tsuki is his younger sister. Judge and second in security.  
  
Sou Akari- 17. Male wolf demon. Black hair, dark blue eyes. Mild mannered, jumpy, quiet, and quite formal. Tsuki is his girlfriend although she does frighten him. Master of ceremonies and head of activities.  
  
Roha Hika- 24. Female wolf demon. Black hair, blue eyes. Caring, motherly, has a nasty temper when highly provoked, skilled at healing and medical care. Touji is always after her, but she claims she wants nothing to do with him. Medic.  
  
Spork (True name unknown)- 15. Female squirrel demon. Orange hair, violet eyes. Energetic, hyperactive, everything a squirrel should be. Her best friend is Squirrel. Master of entertainment.  
  
Squirrel (True name unknown)- 15. Female squirrel demon. Red and black hair, blue eyes. Quite similiar to Spork in everyway. Second master of entertainment.  
  
Spatula Uten- 20. Male fox demon. White and black hair, blue eyes. Extremely well mannered, hates nothing and no one, chooses to appear gothic. Dicen is fighting for him, but he is taken. Pan's elder brother. Head of room service.  
  
Nabe "Pan" Uten (almost always goes by nickname)- 18. Female fox demon. Blonde hair, green eyes. Can be as energetic as Spork and Squirrel but is usually calmer, laid back, loves everything kitchen related; plus she adores elephants for God-knows-why. Jagaimo's girlfriend. Spatula's younger brother. Master cook.  
  
Jagaimo Hitu- 18. Male tiger demon. White and gray hair, pale blue eyes. Timid, especially around humans, he looks up to Pelstos as a guardian and close friend. Pan is his girlfriend. Cook.  
  
Dicen Ohkyusa- 19. Female dog demon. White and black hair, brown eyes. Loves gambling, huge risk taker, the more the odds are against her the better. Pan's closest friend. She wants Spatula, but he's taken. Part of entertainment crew and receptionist.  
  
Aurora- 15. Female half wolf demon. Black hair, brown eyes. Cheerful, well mannered, somewhat naive and immature. Receptionist and room service staff member.  
  
Pelstos- Late twenties, early thirties. Male human. Black hair, brown eyes. Almost always drunk, has an incredibly high alcohol intolerance, close friends with Roha; he's usually laid-back but is known to have outbursts on occasion. He is an ex-priest, much to Sou's annoyance. Cook and bartender.  
  
Trey- Unknown age. Female ferret demon. Burgundy hair, crimson eyes (one eye covered by an eyepatch). A calm, laid-back girl, but when angered she can become quite rude. She's a reknowned pirate, captain of her ship. Security and head of luggage.  
  
Kat- 17. Female cat demon. Silver and black hair, green eyes. Hyperactive and a bit random, but kind nonetheless, a bit lazy, enjoys scaring people. Room service and luggage.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter two: Hentai, Hanyou, Hotels and Hot Springs  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The great white beast of a ship crept cautiously into the harbor, halting beside a large wooden dock. Standing on the dock were five people, all varying in size, gender and age. They were the 'Welcoming Committee' as Tsuki so cheerfully commented.  
  
The first of the five was a tall teenage boy with jet black hair falling over one of his intense gray eyes. It was obvious that he was a wolf demon, for he had gray wolf ears and a bushy gray tail. His name was Touji Aisutai, the elder brother of Tsuki, a writer, poet, artist and-- proud to be--lecher. He was dressed in traditional kimonos with varying shades of gray and white.  
  
Beside him stood a young girl with untamed red and black hair. She could have been Spork's sister, they so greatly resembled each other, right down to the fuzzy brown squirrel ears and tail. Her clothing was similiar as well; baggy dark gray pants, a black tank top with a picture of a pine cone, and black shoes. She was Squirrel; some are unsure if that is her real name, or just a life-long nickname.  
  
Standing just behind Squirrel was a medium height wolf demon appearing in his earlier twenties; his eyes a dark, almost black, blue. His long hair was ebony in color, contrasting his snow white ears, pale skin and white clothing. His clothes weren't modern compared to his companions; the top had kimono styled sleeves that covered his hands, the pants were baggy, held up by a black sash, his shoes were japanese styled black slip- ons. He was the most formal and mature of the bunch, Sou Akari, Tsuki's beloved boyfriend; he was also rather jumpy, easily startled and quick to apologize.  
  
On the other side of Touji was a young, tall boy with bright blue eyes; his short, spiked hair was almost entirely white except for a few random black tufts. It is fairly difficult to tell if he is a wolf or fox demon, for his ears and tail were white, with black tips. He is Spatula Uten, an ever caring young man, his bright attitude counteracted by his black, leather clothing, mutliple silver earrings and overall gothic appearance.  
  
Beside Spatula was his younger sister, Pan, the chef in charge of this entire event. Her intense green eyes matched her clothing perfectly, accented by her bushy orange fox tail and dark brown fox ears. She was rather fidgety at the moment, constantly brushing stray tufts of blonde hair out of her face or under her green and black baseball cap. Her top was a baggy green T-shirt with the words 'K.O.T. Rox' on it in black, her pants were dark emerald jeans, and her shoes were forest green and white sneakers.  
  
As the ship pulled into the dock and the gangplank placed down, Tsuki was the first off board. With a cheerful laugh, she tackle-hugged Sou, sending the nervous boy tumbling head-over-heels. Spork, thundering down the gangplank like a herd of elephants, threw herself at Squirrel with a gleeful cheer to alert her best friend.  
  
The guests were next off the ship; Conan and Ein leading the way, quickly followed by Rachel and Risa, chatting away happily. Emeril and Takeshi were deep in conversation about their expensive, state of the art camcorders, oblivious to all else in the world. Tohru and Kagome were enjoying a wonderful talk about taking care of the 'animals' in their lives. The ever polite Cherry and Kaoru had also made fast friends, finding they had so much in common. Martha was one of the last off, busy berating her edgy assistant for jumbling up her precious luggage; she had also somehow talked Brock and Jet into carrying some of her oversize, heavy pink suitcases.  
  
Roha was the very last off the ship, a hand held to her head in what appeared to be an attempt to avoid being seen. But it was to no avail, Touji spotted her the second she stepped onto the gangplank.  
  
Trying to be noble, he offered an arm to the young demon. "Can I help you, my Lady."  
  
Roha simply glared at Touji, "Buzz off, Lech." She pushed past him, muttering about perverts trying to act like gentlemen.  
  
Touji, unfazed by Roha's decline of his offer, hurried to her side. He grinned wickedly, "My Lady, this plank is slippery, I do suggest you take my arm so as you do not injure that cute little bottom of yours." He winked, eyeing Roha's backside.  
  
Roha's ears flattened, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously, "Stop trying to be noble, Perv. It isn't going to work, I know your true nature all to well." Her hands clenched into fists as Touji continued his audacious staring. "Stop that!" She promptly delivered a sharp slap to the writer's face.  
  
Touji held the injured side of his face sadly. "It is said that lechers make better actors than actors make lechers," he recited before winking again, "So, ya wanna see some real stars?"  
  
Turning her nose up at the repulsive offer, Roha growled out between clenched teeth, "The saying is 'Conmen make better actors than actors make conmen', moron." She suddenly faced the wolf, lowering her eyelids in what appeared as a seductive manner, "So, you want to see stars, huh?"  
  
Touji nodded vigorously, a wide grin on his face as his prayers were answered.  
  
Roha's expressions quickly changed to a scowl as she raised her fist threateningly, "Then I'll make you see stars!" She promptly began chasing Touji in circles around the dock, the writer always staying just two steps ahead of her.  
  
Tsuki blinked a few times, watching the pair as they raced in circles. Shaking her head, she addressed the baffled guests, "Please excuse them, they have a few bugs to work out of their relationship." She stepped to one side, allowing Sou to speak to the guests.  
  
"Welcome to Parsley Paradise. This peaceful island will be your home for the next for weeks." Sou bowed politely, "You will be staying at the five star resort 'Ookami Manor', where you will be treated to excellent meals, rooms and care. The hot springs, gym, sauna, pool and dojo are available to everyone. I hope you enjoy your stay." He bowed again as Pan stepped in front of him.  
  
She surveyed the contestant chefs with her bright emerald eyes, "Welcome indeed! As you all know, you are here to partake in a contest to determine World's Greatest Chef. We will have one cooking event a day, all rules and judging will be explained tomorrow before the first contest." She bowed elegantly, ignoring Spork and Squirrel as they imitated her. "Until then, you have free access to anywhere on this island, except, of course, places with the 'Employees Only' signs." She glanced around at the seemingly satisfied group, "Any questions?"  
  
Rachel raised her hand timidly, "Uhh, is it all right that I brought along Conan?" She gestured to the boy as he sat beside Ein. "I couldn't find a babysitter." She didn't catch the annoyed scowl from Conan as she smiled apologetically at Pan.  
  
The fox demon smiled down at Conan, "Do I mind? Heaven's no! I love kids!" She narrowed her intense eyes at the two squirrel demons as they suddenly went into fits of giggles. Both demons promptly shut up.  
  
Jet suddenly raised his synthetic hand to catch Pan's attention, "Same question, except I brought a dog instead of a kid."  
  
Pan grinned, "Same answer. I don't mind dogs or kids at all." She patted both Conan and Ein on the head.  
  
Martha scoffed, "This is unfair! I would have brought my beloved dogs if I had known it was allowed." She looked highly offended.  
  
Pan's ears flattened as she eyed the haughty woman, "I beg your pardon, Ms. Stewart, but I do believe you brought your assistant. One extra guest per person, although it was not specified. So please do not take that tone with me, if you wish to get home in a boat," she smiled innocently, her voice changing to an off-topic, idle tone, "I hear the waters near here are shark infested." With a wave of her hand, she led the group down the long dock.  
  
Martha immediately kept quiet, doing her best to ignore Emeril's snickering as he nudged her side, "She told you, eh?"  
  
"Shut up." Martha retorted under her breath.  
  
Emeril raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "What, only two words from a woman so highly reknowned for her extensive, eloquant speeches?"  
  
Martha narrowed her eyes at the chef, "I have two more words for you. Green card." Without waiting for another snide remark from Emeril, she followed the group as they headed for a large, mansion like building a few yards off the beach.  
  
The three story building was built entirely out of a light colored wood; its walls unpainted and bare of any adornments. Hanging above the dark green painted doors was a large wooden sign with the words 'Ookami Manor' engraved in fat, blocky letters. Surrounding the building were various, multicolored tropical plants, giving the place a secluded, peaceful feel. Each floor level had multiple windows with green trimming. Overall, the place was large but out of the way, not intruding upon the lively forest or quiet white beach. It had both the designs of a tropical resort and of an old-style japanese mansion.  
  
As Pan stepped onto the porch bordering the entire outside of the building, the doors were pulled open by two demons. Pan nodded to the pair as she led the group inside and to a large lobby desk, behind it sat another demon.  
  
Pan leaned over to desk, talking in a quiet tone to the receptionist demon, "Aurora-san, please get all the room keys for our guests. And alert Ja-chan and Pelstos that they should prepare dinner." She smiled as Aurora nodded. Turning to face the guests, she raised her voice so all could hear her, "You will all be issued your room keys now, some of luggage crew will aid in carrying your stuff. In about one hour dinner will be ready, I must go assist my cooks in the preparations, so I will see you later." With a quick bow she left down a long hall.  
  
Aurora, not a full blooded demon, but a half wolf, stood up, facing the guests. With a polite bow, she addressed everyone, "Greetings, my name is Aurora, it's my job to make sure your stay is as comfortable and entertaining as possible. If you desire a nap, beds are in your rooms. The bathing house is just across the courtyard, which is accessable by the back door of your room. Unless, of course, you're on the second or third floor, then you must go downstairs to access the courtyard." She picked up a box filled with small silver keys, each with a golden number engraved in it, "If you will each step forward one at a time, I will give you your keys."  
  
In a few minutes the keys had been issued, Aurora placed the empty box in a drawer in her desk. Looking up at the two demons still standing beside the door, she clapped her hands, "Trey, Dicen. Please assist any of our guests who need help with their things." Putting two fingers in her mouth, she whistled shrilly. Seconds later a young cat demon appeared, "Kat, help with the luggage, please."  
  
Kat saluted, "Okie!" She picked up Jet, Brock and Takeshi's luggage as she bounced up a flight of stairs, "This way!" The three men had to work fairly hard to keep up with the energetic feline.  
  
After reaching the top of the stairs, Kat led the men down a long hall, arriving at a door with a silver number hanging on it. "Mr. Black, this is your room. Enjoy." She bowed slightly, stepping away from the first door and facing a new one.  
  
Jet entered his room after retrieving his luggage from Kat, "C'mon, Ein." The brown and white Welsh corgi waddled in after the man.  
  
Kat gestured to the second door, "Mr. Takeshi." She nodded, allowing Takeshi to enter his room. She pointed to a third door, "And by process of elimination, this is your room Mr. Brock."  
  
"Thank you." Brock tilted his head in gratitude before opening the door to his room.  
  
Dicen had also immediately helped Risa, Kagome, Cherry and Kaoru with their bags. "Follow me please." She led the way down a hall, the girls following the cheerful dog demon.  
  
As they walked down the hall, four doors similiar to the others became visible. Dicen halted before the first, "Ms. Cherry, this is yours."  
  
Cherry bowed politely, "Thank you very much." She delicately took her single bag from Dicen's hand as she opened the door, entering with another quiet 'thank you'.  
  
Dicen turned to face the three remaining girls, "I would escort each of you to your respective rooms, but I really must hurry and help prepare for dinner. Your room number is the same as on the key, and they are all right down this hall." She bowed her head quickly, "Sorry to be so hasty." With a wave of her hand she departed, leaving the three women to enter their rooms unescorted.  
  
Trey rubbed her hands together eagerly before taking Emeril, Rachel, and Conan's things, "Your rooms are in this direction." Rachel nodded, following right behind the ferret. Conan walked beside Trey, eyes focused on the demon's black silk eyepatch.  
  
"How did you lose your eye?" Conan asked brazenly.  
  
Rachel blinked in shock at the boy. "Conan, don't be so rude!" She reprimanded.  
  
Conan glanced down at his feet, "Sorry."  
  
Trey laughed, "It's okay." She bent down to face Conan, lifting the eyepatch to reveal her perfectly fine right eye. "It's just for props; a proper pirate can't go without an eyepatch." She straightened again, "Even if it does ruin my depth presception." Halting, she peered at the door to her left, "Ah, this is your room, Mr. Emeril." She dropped the chef's luggage rather roughly on the ground, leaving him without a further word.  
  
The ferret demon hurried down the hall, Rachel and Conan close behind her. She stopped so suddenly both guests nearly crashed into her. "These are your rooms, they are connected by a door, as was instructed by Pan." Trey smiled, ruffling Conan's hair, "Enjoy your stay." With a quick wink-- that could have been called a blink with her eyepatch--Trey left the way she had come.  
  
Martha Stewart was the only guest still standing in the lobby--along with her assistant. Aurora peered at the woman over her magazine, seemingly just noticing her for the first time. Jumping to her feet in overdramatization, Aurora bowed apologetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Stewart. Your room is right down that hall, first door on the right." She gestured with one clawed hand, "I'm terribly sorry about that."  
  
Martha simply flipped her hair at the half demon as she walked down the hall. "Come, Antonio," she barked at her assistant--still laden with the multiple suitcases. Antonio followed obediently beyond the woman.  
  
Aurora shook her head sadly, "People really shouldn't treat others like that." She snickered to herself, "What a bitch." She recieved a sharp smack to the back of her head with a newspaper. "Ow!"  
  
Sou chuckled dryly, waving the newspaper, "It isn't polite to speak to our guests like that, Auro-chan." He absently brushed a strand of ebony hair from his face. "Is everything going as planned?" he asked.  
  
With a quick salute, Aurora answered in a low voice, "Yep. Everything is a-okay." She gave the priest a thumbs up.  
  
Sou nodded in approval, "Good. Keep it up, Hanyou." He smacked her lightly on the head with the newspaper before leaving.  
  
Aurora smirked as she returned to reading her magazine in peace.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Dinner had been fairly uneventful, most of the staff and guests were too worn out for conversation. Everyone had simply eaten their meals, the silence increasing all the while.  
  
Afterwords, everyone had gone their seperate ways; the staff heading off to clean up and prepare for the contest in the morning, the guests heading to their rooms. Except for Cherry and Kagome, both girls had the same idea in mind: take advantage of the hot springs while everyone else is in their rooms.  
  
Cherry was relaxing in the steamy waters when Kagome appeared dressed in a pink and yellow one-piece bathing suit.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Kagome apologized, turning to leave.  
  
"It's all right. This hot spring is big enough for all of us." Cherry smiled, gesturing to the incredibly spacious pool.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "Thank you." She immediately submerged herself in the hot water. "Ah, this is relaxing."  
  
Cherry nodded, "Yes, it is." She glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "What do you think of the demons?"  
  
Kagome frowned slightly as she searched for the right words, "I'm used to murderous demons, so these guys aren't at all bad. Those two squirrels though, they're...eccentic. Some of the others seem really nice, but I'm making sure to steer clear of that Touji guy. Miroku's enough of a hentai for me to worry about. And Pan's kind, but there's just something about her that's..." she trailed off, unsure of how to finish her thought.  
  
"Like she's hiding something?" Cherry provided.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Exactly." She relaxed against the rock wall, sighing with pleasure.  
  
Cherry did the same, closing her eyes and dozing off into a comfortable slumber. She did not see the shadow looming over Kagome, nor hear the muffled scream of fright as the girl was pulled from the springs and dragged off into the nearby forest.  
  
When Cherry did wake, it was from a frantic shaking by someone. "Cherry! Cherry, wake up!" A voice pleaded.  
  
Cherry's eyes fluttered open, "What?" She looked into the wide, worried eyes of Kaoru. "Ms. Kaoru, what's wrong?" She looked around, all the guests and staff were present, everyone looking around as if searching for something or someone.  
  
Tsuki suddenly knelt beside the baffled marionette, "Cherry-san, did you see or hear Kagome come here?"  
  
Cherry nodded slowly, "Yes. She was here, in the hot springs, sitting just a few feets from me. Where is she now?"  
  
Tsuki looked worried, "That's what we'd like to know. I went to deliver a letter to her and she wasn't in her room. I followed her scent trail to here, but I lost the scent in the water." She glanced around as if expecting Kagome to just appear from under the surface of the water, "But she isn't here."  
  
Conan, like the detective that he is, was searching the ground near where Kagome had sat. "Hey! Look what I found!" Rachel and Sou were the first at his side. Conan pointed at the ground, "Paw prints." There were indeed paw prints sunken deep into the damp soil and nearly the size of Jet's thick torso.  
  
Rachel knelt down, examining the paw prints, "Those are big paw prints. Are there any animal on this island big enough to make those?"  
  
Sou shook his head in response. "Not that I know of."  
  
Aurora tapped Sou's shoulder, "What about someone's demon form? Those prints are big enough for a demon's paw."  
  
Sou rocked back on his heels, "True, but the only demons on this island are us. And we were all together for the last three hours."  
  
Tsuki frowned, "Then who kidnapped Kagome?"  
  
"And why?" Conan added.  
  
Everyone present looked down at their feet as they tried to think up a logical answer. The enormous paw prints leading into the quiet, shadowy woods their only clue.  
  
============================  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
KT: Muahaha! I love cliffhangers! Give me some suggestions, who do you want to see go next? And Kat-chan, I hope you like your role! Domo arigatou for joining the staff my oh-so-random friend. 


	3. Demons, Downpours, Darkness and Double D...

Fry Hard

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, people or products already previously owned. The only property of mine featured in this fic are the original characters, original products and the island. Other original characters belong to my friends (Aurora-chan, Sensei-sama, Sango-chan, Coffey-san, and Kat-chan.) 

Summary: AU. Renowned chefs (or wannabe chefs...) from around the world are invited to a special cook-off on the secluded island of Parsley Paradise. But the contestants are disappearing, one by one. (Featuring cooks from different anime/shows.)

Warning: Rated for language, violence, death, and sexual suggestions.

----------------------------------------- 

Chapter three: Demons, Downpours, Darkness and Double Death

-----------------------------------------

The guests, along with all the female demons, were gathered in the dining room. Pan and Tsuki had sent Sou, Pelstos and the other males out to search for Kagome or, at least, some clues as to where she was. It had been approximately three hours since Kagome's disappearance, and people were beginning to form outrageous possibilities in their mind.

Cherry and Kaoru were attempting to comfort Risa, as the young girl continued to cry nonstop. Risa had become fast friends with the kindly teenager and now she was incredibly anxious to see her safe return. The only thing that kept her from going out of her mind with worry was the fact that she had two sweet young girls so worried for her at her side.

Martha was deep in conversation with Emeril, both had their voices to a low whisper, but that did not stop Aurora--with her keen canine hearing--from eavesdropping. The young hanyou was quite suspicious of the two humans, something about them rang false and she was determined to find out what. Yet the conversation she listened in on was purely innocent, the pair was simply speculating about Kagome's kidnapping.

Sighing with unfounded frustration, Aurora moved away from the two, nearly tripping over Conan in the process.

"Whoa!" Aurora used a clever catlike turn to avoid falling over the boy. She smiled apologetically at Conan, "Sorry about that, didn't see you there."

Conan returned the smile, "It's all right, I shouldn't have walked up behind you without warning you first." He laughed softly, "I just had a question."

"Shoot away," Aurora said, kneeling down to become eyelevel with Conan.

"Well," Conan started awkwardly, not entirely sure how to ask without sounding rude, "I wanted to see one of your guys' demon form. They sound really cool."

Aurora laughed, "Of course! Tsuki is always happy to show off her demon form." She whistled shrilly, gesturing for Tsuki.

The girl hurried over, her pace all too cheerful for such a solemn time. "What's up, Aurora-chan?" She smiled a greeting to Conan.

"Conan, here," Aurora placed her hand on the boy's head, "would like to see your demon form. If it isn't a problem."

Tsuki laughed, flipping a strand of silver hair out of her face, "Not a problem at all." Before anyone could blink, the young girl standing before them disappeared, replaced with a shimmering white multi-tailed wolf nearly the size of an elephant, it's white fur contrasted by long, thin ebony claws on all four paws. Laying down it's back were two large white, feathered wings etched with black. It's eyes were a deep sapphire blue, highly unusual for a wolf.

The room fell silent as every guest froze, staring in shock and amazement of the great creature standing in the center of the room. With a bark that resembled a laugh, the wolf disappeared and Tsuki reappeared in its place, smiling cheerfully.

"Happy now, Conan?" Tsuki asked, still grinning in that unfazed manner.

Conan nodded, "Thanks. I just had one more question." He paused to make sure both demons did not mind, "Who's demon form has the biggest paws? Because I noticed Tsuki's paws weren't nearly as big as the pawprints outside by the hotspring."

Tsuki blinked, pausing to think for a moment. "If my memory serves me, my paws are the largest, Sou's are pretty close, but definitely not bigger. Spork's might be bigger, but they're squirrel pawprints, which wouldn't match the canine prints outside." She shrugged, "Sorry I can't be of more help, kiddo."

"Thank you, Tsuki-san," Conan said, smiling up at the girl.

Tsuki held up a hand, "Please, there's no need to be formal around me. You can call me Tsuki."

A loud clap of thunder outside startled everyone. Risa, Cherry and Tohru screamed in fright. Brock received a sharp slap on the face from Kaoru when he attempted to "comfort" the girls. The sound of a heavy rain could be heard drumming on the roof and windows outside. The dining room door banged opened suddenly, again causing the three girls to scream. Standing in the doorway, drenched from head to foot, were Jagaimo, Spatula and Sou. None of them at all happy, in fact, they looked down right depressed.

"Did you find Kagome?" Spork suddenly asked, eyeing the soaked boys.

Sou shook his head slowly, "No." He stopped, "Well, yes."

Trey blinked, "You didn't find her, but you did? Make up your mind, Sou."

Spatula sighed, stuffing his hands dejectedly into his pockets, "We found her, but she wasn't alive."

A strangled sob escaped from Risa, plus horrified gasps from most of the large group.

"W-whatever took her, k-k-killed her," Jagaimo stuttered, shaking with both cold and surpressed fear. A heavy hand suddenly rested on the tiger demon's shoulder, causing him to jump, yelping in fright.

Pelstos quickly withdrew his hand, "Calm down, Ja-chan. It's just me, no need to get so jumpy."

Pan frowned at the ex-priest, also dripping from head to toe, "Where were you? And where's Touji?"

Touji appeared behind Pelstos, "I'm right here. We were taking the, uhh, body to the backroom where we keep all the extra beds." He glanced at the horrified looks he was receiving, "Where else could we put her? We couldn't just leave her out there." He began to wring out his kimono sleeves in repressed frustration.

Roha, quickly jumped to her feet, her doctor's instincts taking over, "Oh, you're drenched from head to toe! You could get sick!"

Touji blinked in relative surprise as the girl of his dreams hurried toward him, a look a pure worry on her face. But his hopes were dashed when she passed him by, her attention solely and Jagaimo and Pelstos. Before either males could protest, Roha had them both by their sleeves, dragging them out of the room, muttering about the wonderful new invention called an umbrella. Spatula, gaining similar attention from Pan, was all too happy to leave the sullen room.

Touji would have remained crestfallen if he hadn't notice his little sister's anxiety. With a smile, he addressed Tsuki, "What seems to be bothering you, Ki-chan?"

Tsuki, biting her lower lip as she thought, responded, "How...how did she die, Ji-chan?"

When Touji hesitated to describe it to his sister, Sou answered, "She was killed by something sharp, like a fang. Her throat was ripped open," when he noticed the sickened expressions most of the guests wore, he quickly added, "but she died instantly, no pain."

Risa, her head buried in Kaoru's shoulder, sobbed loudly. Cherry gently patted the young girl's back in a motherly manner, bringing her ear close to the crying girl as words became audible between sobs.

Cherry looked up at the remaining demons, "Risa said, what if Kagome's killer...what if he comes back for the rest of us?" She looked anxious, glancing frantically around as if the murderer would suddenly appear before her, fangs bared.

Tohru gasped, covering her mouth to stifle the sudden fearful sobs in her throat, "What, what if Risa is right?" As she began to shake with fright, Rachel quickly moved to comfort her.

Dicen suddenly spoke up from the corner she had been seated in the entire time, "Odds are it was a one time thing. I doubt whatever it was will come back." She grimaced, "Sick as it sounds, whatever killed her was probably just looking for a meal. That is, I'm assuming the thing is some sort of animal, because of the pawprints we found."

Squirrel, also having remained oddly quiet, cocked her head to one side, frowning as she thought over what Dicen had said. "I don't think so, Dicen." When everyone turned their attention to the young squirrel, she shrugged, "If it wanted food, there probably wouldn't be much of Kagome left, especially if the thing was as big as its pawprints made it look."

Sou nodded in agreement, "That is true. She had been killed, but her only wounds were on her throat, nothing to make it seem as if she had been a desired meal. Again, if the thing was indeed an animal."

Trey stared at Sou in mild surprise, "What makes you think it wasn't an animal? Did we not find the pawprints, and was the wound not from fangs?"

The priest narrowed his eyes at the ferret demon, "It could have been an animal, but we can't rule out a person. Those pawprints could easily have been made by a fake paw. The fatal wound could also have been from either a quick bite with sharp fangs, or a hurried slashing of a knife."

Tsuki, a completely terrified look on her face, clung fearfully to Touji's sleeve, "But, it can't be a person! One of us would have picked up the scent of anyone uninvited on this island!"

Kat spoke up in a tone of one telling a ghost story, "Who ever said it had to be someone uninvited...?" A deafening clash of thunder and blinding streak of violet lightning aided in emphasizing the eerie statement.

-----------------------------------------

Risa lay awake in her bed near dawn, staring absently at the ceiling looming so far above her. In such a short time she had become so attached to Kagome, and now she was gone.

With a stifled cry, Risa put her pillow over her face to muffle the sounds of her sobs in fear she would awaken poor Cherry, Kaoru or Tohru. And with the pillow over her head, she did not hear her bedroom door creak open, or the stealthy footsteps as they came to a stop at her bedside. She never saw the knife as it embedded itself in her chest, and she ever heard the footsteps quickly depart from her room.

-----------------------------------------

The morning sky was a bleak, dreary overcast. The rain had halted for an hour, with the random drizzle every few minutes. The growl of thunder could be heard from far off as more black thunderclouds crept along the horizon, heading for the small island.

The hotel staff was gathered in the large bar and second dining room for an early breakfast before the guests awoke. Most were eating in relative silence; with the occasional lecherous remark from Touji and a responding slap from Roha, accompanied by snickers from the more immature of the group--Spork, Squirrel, and Kat.

Pelstos, seated on a stool at the bar, had just completed his healthy breakfast of three vodka shots and four mugs of beer. He slowly climbed to his feet, not at all affected by the heavy dose of alcohol. As he reached for a large bottle of rum, a bone-chilling scream sounded from down the hall.

The ex-priest narrowed his eyes, looking back at his alerted friends, "That came from the one of the girls' rooms!" Without a further word he raced down the hall, immediately tailed by the rest of the staff.

They arrived at Risa's room seconds later, the door was open. Cherry was pressed against the wall, as far from the door as she could get. Her eyes were wide with fear as she pointed to the room, her mouth stammering inaudible words.

Pelstos, Sou right behind him, entered the room. Both stopped when they caught sight of Risa, face still wet with tears of grief, her eyes were locked on the ceiling. A shimmering silver knife was buried to the hilt in her ribcage. Sou drew the bedsheet over Risa's unseeing face just as Kaoru, Rachel and Tohru appeared from their rooms.

Kaoru blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected the entire staff to be outside her room. "What's going on? Did someone scream?"

Cherry numbly climbed to her feet, wiping tears from her eyes, "R-Risa...I went to check on her, b-because she was so sad after Kagome died, and...and..." The marionette burst into tears, unable to finish the sentence.

"She found Risa in her room, stabbed to death..." Trey finished in a hollow voice, she had her head tilted down so her thick bangs covered her eyes.

Conan, squeezing past Rachel in the doorway, hurried into Risa's room. He was about to pull back the blanket covering the dead girl, but he was lifted into the air and set down away from the bed.

Pelstos stood over the boy, arms crossed over his chest, "You don't want to mess with that, kid, believe me." He stepped to one side as Roha entered the room, Kat right behind her with a large bag of medical supplies.

As Roha knelt down beside the bed, she turned to address Pelstos, "Close the door please, Pelstos." She glanced down at Conan, "You might want to leave too, little one. This is no place for a kid."

Before Conan could protest, Rachel's firm hands on his shoulders guided him out of the room. Pelstos closed the door behind him, leaving Roha to examine the body like any doctor would, Kat serving as her assistant.

Outside in the hallway, Pan cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone present. "Hotel staff, please go and wake up our other guests, take them to the main room for an emergency announcement. Tohru, Cherry, Kaoru, Rachel and Conan, please follow Dicen to the main room." She smiled slightly, nodding her head to Dicen.

The group split up to go where they were told, no one spoke a word. Pan, Spork and Squirrel were the only ones to remain in their places.

Squirrel glanced around, talking in a low voice, "Who do you think did it?"

Spork scratched an ear in thought, "Dunno. Could have been anyone." She turned to fix Squirrel with a mock-glare, "Even you!"

Squirrel gasped, "Oh, no! What if it was!" She snickered, "Not likely, I'm not a fan of knives, if I'm gonna kill someone it's going to be with a pack of rabid squirrels, or a toilet brush."

The orange haired squirrel demon chuckled, "True. I would have used a spork, of course. No other utensil is worthy of my hands."

Pan's ear twitched irritably as she smacked both squirrels over the head, "Don't joke about this! It isn't funny!"

Spork glared at the fox demon, rubbing the small bump on her head, "But don't you find it funny that contestants are getting killed off? I know only two people have been killed, but how come none were any of the staff? There's more of us then contestants."

Roha, exiting from the room as Spork finished her question, replied, "Possibly because the staff is almost always together, yet most of the guests are always alone."

The demons exchanged glances, all nodding in agreement. The conversation would have continued further but Kat decided to suddenly jump up behind Pan and scream, "BLAH!", scaring the wits out of the fox demon. And before an argument could ensue between the cat and fox, Roha intervened, ushering the four to the main room.

Standing outside the twin doors to the main room was Pelstos. He stood at his full, considerable height, appearing much like a guard. Roha guided her four companions into the room, choosing herself to stop and talk with Pelstos.

"Why are you out here, priest?" The medic demon asked, tilting her head back to look up into Pelstos' face.

Pelstos smirked crookedly, "Standing guard, of course. What's it look like, demon?"

Roha chuckled, "If you're standing guard, I fear for the others' safety. I don't believe you're allowed to be drunk while serving as a guard." She moved to stand beside the tall man, "Therefore, I'll assist you."

Pelstos arched an eyebrow at his short demon friend, "How can one so short assist me?"

Roha rolled her eyes. "One, I'm sober, so I'm more alert. And two, I have far better hearing than you, so I can relay what's being said in the main room to you, so you don't miss out." She twitched her ears, sighing. "Dammit, it's raining heavily again..."

-----------------------------------------

Inside the main room, all the guests, most still in their pajamas, had been gather hastily by the demons. Many were still blinking owlishly, completely baffled.

"What is the meaning of this? Yanking us out of our beds at an ungodly hour and forcing us all into this room?" Martha burst out, already at the end of her temper so early in the morning. A few guests muttered in agreement, supporting Martha's outburst.

Pan raised her hands for silence, "Please, I need your attention! There will NOT be a cook-off today! There has been another death."

"Who?" Takeshi questioned, afraid to know the answer.

Pan looked down at her feet, "Risa Harada. We found her this morning, in her bed, with a knife in her chest."

"Who did it?" Brock asked, glancing around at his fellow chefs as if one would admit to the murder.

Kat hopped onto a nearby table, raising her voice for the entire room to hear, "We don't know. Roha examined the body, but there weren't any prints on the knife. Even if there had been, though, we wouldn't know."

Aurora cocked her head to one side, baffled, "What do you mean?"

The cat demon continued as if she had not been interrupted, "Roha said the knife was one used for cutting the steaks up for dinner last night, anyone and everyone touched it. That's about it." She shrugged, jumping off the table.

Jet, stroking Ein's ears, looked up, "Couldn't we use Ein's nose to sniff the knife and find the killer?"

Tsuki shook her head slowly, "It's a good idea, but no. My sense of smell, like Roha's, is more sensitive than a dog's, and neither of us could have distinguished who touched the knife last, not with it almost completely covered in blood."

"What do we do, then!?" Emeril wailed, becoming frantic.

Spatula held up a hand, signaling he wished to speak. When Pan nodded for him to continue, the young gothic cleared his throat, "Well, I think we would all be safer if we always stayed in groups of twos or threes. It might make the killer apprehensive, he, or she, may not wish to attempt killing more than one person at a time, which is possibly why they did not harm Cherry-san when they took Kagome." He shrugged nonchalantly, "But that's just my suggestion."

Brock nodded, "That's right. There's safety in numbers."

A clash of thunder sounded from outside, drowning out anyone else's words of approval. The lights flickered for a moment before they went off completely, leaving everyone in complete darkness. Frightened screams came from Tohru and Kaoru along with curses from a few demons, Jet and Emeril as they tripped over people and furniture. A peculiar 'twang' was also heard, quickly followed by a strangled gasp.

"Everyone, please remain calm! The lights will be back on in a moment!" Pan called from somewhere in the impenetrable shadows.

As Pan had predicted, the lights did return. The demons were unaffected by the quick changes in lighting, but the guests were left blinking away the spots from their eyes.

Spork, who had been seated near Cherry earlier, was now prodding the marionette, slumped over in her chair. "Ms. Cherry? You asleep?" The squirrel demon shook Cherry gently, but the marionette did not respond.

"She probably fainted," Squirrel said. Curiosity getting the better of her, Squirrel grabbed Cherry's shoulders, pushing her into a sitting position. Yelping in fright, Squirrel tumbled backwards in an attempt to get away from Cherry and the arrow embedded in her chest.

"Sh-she's dead!"

End of Chapter 3

Nine Contestants Remaining

KT: I spent a day working on that chapter, and I definitely had fun with it. I hope you all enjoyed it too! Please review!


	4. Pandemonium on Parsley Paradise

Fry Hard

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it. Probably never will. This is all out of fun, and to satisfy my morbid side. (Tosses morbid side a cookie)

Warning: Language, death, violence, sexual suggestions

_Uber important note_: I really need a Beta! If anyone is willing to be my Beta and read/edit my fics before I update, please email me at with your name, penname, age, email, fave fic genre and fave pairings. I really hope someone out there can help me out!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Pandemonium on Parsley Paradise

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, God..." Pan breathed, staring at Cherry's lifeless face. "How could the killer have gotten in here?"

Kat appeared at Pan's elbow, "Don't you remember? Tsuki said there wasn't anyone uninvited here, so someone in this room is the murderer." She said it matter-of-factly as if it didn't bother her in the least.

The doors to the room suddenly slammed open. Standing in the doorway were Roha and Pelstos, both armed with now useless flashlights.

"Is everyone okay?" Roha demanded, glancing around apprehensively.

"Cherry's not," Trey responded with a wickedly amused grin, gesturing to the marionette.

Pelstos moved to examine the body, "Who the hell has my crossbow!?"

Pan blinked, "What do you mean? How do you know it's your crossbow, let alone a crossbow and not a bow?"

The priest smirked, "For one, the arrows used in crossbows are smaller and thicker than normal ones, it was definitely a crossbow bolt that killed Cherry. And I know it was mine because of the feathers on the end. They're the ones Roha gave me from her demon form's wings."

Spork gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Pelstos, "You're the killer!"

"What? How can I be? I was outside the room with Roha the entire time, when the power went out I went with her to find flashlights. We just got back now," Pelstos explained, looking to Roha for her side of the story.

Roha nodded in confirmation, "He's right, we were outside the entire time, he never left my side for a second. Plus, someone took Pelstos' crossbow two days ago." She shrugged, "We haven't been able to find it yet."

Spatula coughed politely, "I have another thing to add. When the power went out, Cherry was still alive, but during the black out I heard an odd sound, like a bow string being released."

Squirrel nodded vigorously, "I did too!"

Sou quickly put it together, "So, Spatula, you're saying that whoever killed Cherry, and likely the other girls, had to be able to see in the dark. That narrows it down to all the demons present."

Pelstos sighed, "That doesn't help much, half the people here are demons."

"But there's one thing that bothers me," Roha said quietly, "when Kagome was taken, all of the staff members were in two rooms, our alibis are backed up by the others. The paw prints found where Kagome was taken don't match any of our demon form paws. And, when I examined Risa, I determined she died near dawn, the blood hadn't dried yet, and for three hours before dawn every demon was in the main room. Except Squirrel, she left for a few minutes."

All eyes turned on Squirrel. The young demon blinked, "I went to the bathroom, that's all. I was gone for only a minute."

Pelstos frowned, "The bathroom is in the opposite direction of Risa's room. Squirrel would have had to really run to get to Risa, pick the lock, kill Risa and get back. She would have been out of breath when she returned."

"So, we're no closer to finding the killer than we were when Kagome was killed," Tsuki muttered, scowling at the floor.

"What we need is a detective, like Sherlock Holmes," Touji laughed quietly to himself.

"I wish my dad was here, he's a detective," Rachel said, sighing unhappily. She didn't notice Conan roll his eyes and snicker.

Jagaimo glanced at Tsuki, "When is the boat due back? We can all just leave on that, and then we won't be in any danger."

Tsuki's ears drooped, "It won't return for another week at least." She growled, "We have a small motorboat, but that's useless with all of us, especially in this storm."

"Not for me!" Trey called, smirking. "You forget, I'm a pirate, I've sailed in stormier waters than those weakling waves outside. I can take the motorboat to the mainland; I just need a crew, at least four others."

Dicen tossed a pair of dice on the ground, grinning at the numbers, "I'll go! If the odds are against me, it makes it ten times more fun!" She moved to stand beside Trey.

"Three more," Trey said, looking at the group.

"I-I'll go..." Jagaimo offered, timidly raising his hand.

Pelstos laughed, "I knew you had some guts, cat!" He slapped Jagaimo's back in approval, jostling the unsteady tiger demon. "Way to prove everyone wrong, Jagaimo." He smirked as Roha sulkily handed him a handful of money. "And way to earn me some cash."

"I'll go as well," Sou said suddenly, proudly standing at his full height. He smiled at Tsuki.

"Oh, my Sou-chan is so brave!" Tsuki breathed, starry-eyed as she hugged Sou. She frowned, "But, who will protect you, Sou?"

Sou blinked, "I don't need to be protected...do I?" He glared at Squirrel, Spork and Aurora as they went into fits of giggles.

Tsuki shot Dicen and Trey dirty looks, "I can't let you go alone with those two grabby girls! I'm coming too!"

Dicen growled indignantly, "I don't want you're coy little priest! Spatula is mine!" She immediately clung to Spatula's arm.

Trey examined her newly assembled crew, "All right. Let's go." She left the room, followed by the four.

Touji's ears drooped, "Ki-chan! Don't leave! It's too dangerous!"

Tsuki stopped, looking back at her brother, "No worries! Trey's a great captain. Spork, you're in charge of my job while I'm gone!!" She waved merrily, closing the door behind her.

Spork cheered, "Yea! I got Tsuki's job!" She paused, blinking, "What's her job?"

Pan shrugged, turning her attention to the other contestants, "Okay, even with those five gone, we still need to be on guard. We don't know if the killer's still here or not."

"I highly doubt the killer would have left with the others," Brock remarked, taking a long draught of his tea.

"Either way, be careful," Pan ordered, looking each person in the eyes, "all of you. Don't wander around alone." She stopped, appearing thoughtful. "Also, I'm going to postpone the cook-off until further notice, too much has happened recently. That is all." She nodded her head, dismissing everyone.

The guests left the room in groups of twos and threes, each watching the others suspiciously.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Brock headed to the hot springs, unaccompanied by anyone. He figured he was more than capable of protecting himself if the killer came around, he was armed with a cast iron skillet after all.

As he relaxed in the steamy waters, Brock began to feel drowsy. He frowned, why was he tired? He usually got up earlier than he did today.

"You've been under a lot of stress, Brock," a cool female voice said from behind him.

Brock turned, smiling up at the girl, "Hey, what're you up to?"

A laugh, "Nothing. You look tense, I could give you a massage if you like." She shrugged carelessly, "It's one of my specialties."

Brock grinned, "All right." He immediately relaxed under the soft, deft fingers as they worked the knots out of his shoulders. With each passing second he began to feel more and more drowsy. He dunked his head under water, trying to clear up the grogginess, but he couldn't get his head back above the surface. He was being held under!

Minutes later, Brock's visitor stood up, laughing coldly, "Moronic pervert, you're not going to win the contest now." She quickly left the area, not even glancing back at her last victim.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the dining room, Pan, Spork and Squirrel were playing a game of Strip Poker. None had lost a single article of clothing though, seeing as they didn't know how to play poker. Pelstos was teaching Touji the fine arts of vodka shots, and the wolf was having the time of his life too. Spatula was enjoying a game of Hide-N-Seek with Aurora and Kat, the girls were perched on the large oak rafters snickering each time Spatula walked by underneath them.

Roha raced into the dining room at a breakneck speed, but she couldn't slow down fast enough on the smooth wooden floor with only her socks on. With a startled cry she went tumbling head over heels into the side of the bar. Touji and Pelstos paused to look down at her, it took them a moment to realize what had happened but when they did, both were on their feet helping Roha back up.

Pan, trying to silence Spork and Squirrel's giggles, looked worriedly at the dizzy wolf demon, "Roha, what in the world are you doing?"

Roha blinked, shaking her head and wincing in pain, "It's...it's Brock! He's dead! In the hot springs!" She slumped into Touji's arms, for once not caring that the pervert was violating his restraining order.

Touji checked Roha's pulse just to be on the safe side, "She's fine. Just knocked out from that little collision." He stood up, Roha in his arms, "Go check the hot springs, I'll take Roha to her room." He headed for the door.

Everyone exchanged glances. With a short laugh, Pelstos followed Touji. "I'll make sure he leaves Roha alone." He waved his hand at the remaining demons, "Go check on Brock already!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Roha's statement was true; floating facedown in the hot spring was Brock. The crew didn't spend long examining the body; there was nothing they could do. Spatula, with Aurora and Kat's assistance, removed Brock from the water, bringing him to where the other bodies had been taken.

Pan again assembled the guests in the main hall—all the staff was present except for Roha. It didn't take a detective to figure out who the most recent victim had been, yet most of them were completely unaffected by the loss as Brock had not made much of an alliance with anyone. Nonetheless, a dark, foreboding silence filled the room.

With a sharp cough to break the silence, Martha spoke, "So much for your idea of safety in groups, Pan!"

The fox demon shrugged nonchalantly, "It isn't my fault Brock didn't stay with a group, you can't take it out on me."

"Like Hell I can't!" Martha scoffed, eyes narrowed, "you brought us here in the first place. You should be held responsible!"

"Are you off your rocker, Lady!?" Aurora burst out, "You can't blame Pan. How could she have known there was a murderer?"

Martha laughed a cold, humorless laugh, "I would bet all my stocks that Pan was the murderer! If you haven't noticed, only the contestants have been killed thus far!"

Kat narrowed her eyes, glaring viciously at the woman, "It's probably because demons are much more of a threat than you pathetic excuses for life." She didn't even need to raise her voice, the cold, cutthroat tone brought far more impact. The entire effect was ruined when she giggled, waving a hand at Pelstos, "Except you, Mr. Priest, you're not a pathetic excuse for life!"

Pelstos smirked slightly, nodding his head, "Glad to hear it, I was beginning to worry for a moment."

Touji snickered, slinging an arm over the tall man's shoulder, "We all love ya, even if you are just a powerless lump o' flesh! Ya gotta tell me what Roha sees in ya!" He swayed slightly, the earlier vodka taking effect. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was leaning against Pelstos' sturdy frame, the poor writer would have been facedown on the floor in seconds.

"Whoa, there, lech," Pelstos laughed, using a hand to steady the demon. "I think you've had one too many drinks, my friend. It's off to bed with you." Walking slowly, he led Touji out of the room.

Martha huffed, quite miffed at being insulted then ignored. "It's obvious none of you care about our well-being! Look at you, some of your staff is drunk, others abandoned us here on this Hell hole and the rest are playing childish games!" She thrust a finger in Squirrel, Spork, Spatula and Aurora's direction. The four were in the middle of a game of 'Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar'.

Pan shook her head, "Their lack in maturity cannot be viewed as a lack in sincerity, Miss Stuart."

A giggle came from Squirrel. "Ooo! Pan used big words!" Martha shot her a look, startling the young demon into seeking refuge behind her counterpart, Spork.

Spork, violet eyes glinting maliciously, took a threatening step toward Martha. "You got something to say, bi-atch!?"

"Spork! Watch your language!" Pan ordered, staring in shock at the haughty squirrel demon.

"That's it. I'm finding my own way off this God forsaken island!" Martha announced. She stormed out of the room with a flip of her hair.

Squirrel grinned, "Hundred bucks says she tries to swim back."

Kat and Spork clapped their hands, "Why, that would be absolutely delicious!"

Snickers, giggles and nervous laughs were the only sounds in the room, all brought to silence as an earsplitting scream came from outside.

------------------------End of Chapter Four----------------------

KT: Sorry that took so long to finish. I got halfway through, but lost my train of thought for about a month. I hope you all enjoyed that! Please **review!**


End file.
